Tourists
The current maximum number of tourists is 481 Number of Tourists The main source of revenue within Hotel Story are the tourists. The more tourists you have, the more income generated. The number of tourists that come to your hotel is based on the following factors: #The investments that have been made (see the Investments section of this Wiki for more information). #The number of bedrooms within the hotel #The number of facilities that are available #How many floors the hotel has. At the start of the game, 60 tourists may come to your hotel provided you have the bedrooms. Once an investment has been made, a new type of tourist will come to the hotel. The maximum number of tourist increases by 15 with each investment, with a big increase once the Space Port is built. In recent times, due to popular demand, the maximum number of tourists has been increasing. Hotel Story has some built in chain events, like the Game Studio (available in Level 30). Completion of the tasks related to it will yield more tourists and some potions. Tourists need to stay in a bedroom... so, the number of bedrooms is important. Bedrooms that are occupied will always be lit up whereas, bedrooms that aren't, will have their lights off. They also need facilities to go to, so do make sure that there are ample choices at their disposal. To determine the number of tourists that are currently at your hotel, click on the reception desk and then the "Info" button. The information updates in real time so if you want the latest figures, close the window and hit the "Info" button again. In this example, 473/476 means that the hotel currently has 473 out of a possible 476 tourists at the hotel. However, a few seconds later, the hotel has the maximum of 476 tourists. Do note that 473 tourists does not mean that there are 473 tourists checked into your bedrooms. This number includes tourists walking to and from the hotel those who are checking in and checking out. If, for example your tourist count is 156/300, this means that you need to build more rooms and facilities, till it reaches 300/300. If you want more tourists to come to your hotel i.e. more than 300, make more investments and complete the tasks in the Game Studio. This will increase your overall maximum tourist number. If you have a lot of empty bedrooms and your tourist count is 200/400, this means that your tourists are leaving too fast. The reception desk can only cater for a certain number of tourists checking in and out. You need to design your hotel in such a way that the tourists walk around for longer periods of time e.g. putting facilities further away from the bedrooms, create parks that they have to walk through etc. Note: '''the maximum number of tourists doesn't equate to the number of bedrooms you should have as the game counts the tourists walking to and from your hotel and those checking in and out as well. '''Tip: '''It's best to build a few extra bedrooms so that you don't miss out on any revenue. If all the bedrooms are always occupied, it is a good chance that there are more tourists able and willing to come to your hotel. '''Facilities Tourists who visit the hotel do not just stay in their bedooms. Instead, upon depositing their luggage, they start visiting facilities. The number of facilities that they use per visit is dependent on the game level you are at. For example, at the start of the game, at Level 1, they use only 3 facilities. They aren't fussed about the facilities they use and may visit the same facility multiple times. For every 5 levels progressed within the game, the number of facilities a tourist uses increases by 1. At level 51, they use 14 facilities (including the bedroom). Spending Power There are 23 different types of tourists, each with their own preset amount of coins they can spend. At the bottom of the scale, the male student arrives at the hotel with only 20 coins to spend. Then with each level up of your hotel, their spending power increases by 20 coins. So, by the time the male student reaches level 51, his spending power has increased to 1020. Each new investment introduces a new type of tourist with ever increasing spending power. It is entirely possible for your tourists to run out of money during the course of a stay. If that's the case, they will just use the facility, give you what little they have left and declare that they are broke. They then return to their bedroom, have a sleep and leave without paying. However, ATMs are available at Level 13. More often than not, your tourists are decent folk and will go to an ATM to withdraw coins when they are running low. Like in the real world, there are a few bad seeds and there will be a few who don't. Tip: '''if the multi floor visit is turned off, i.e. your tourists only use the facilities on one floor, the honest tourist will seek out an ATM on other floors. '''Personality Your tourists may wear different labels e.g. a backpacker or a judge but they all behave in the same manner. They are a lively, highly energetic bunch. Once they are comfortably checked into their bedroom, off they go to the myriad of facilities on offer. After they've had their fill of a facility, they go back to their bedroom for a bit of a rest and off they go again. They are focused beings. Once they decide they want to do something e.g. go to the aquarium, nothing will stop them from going to the aquarium. So to the aquarium they will go. Your tourists are lazy (or efficient) folk and will always take the shortest route to any facility. They will not stop to smell the roses so to speak or walk through a beautifully landscaped garden unless it's the shortest route to where they are going. They are also impatient but orderly people. If the queue to a facility is too long, they'll move onto the next same facility. For example, if there are more than 3 people waiting to watch a movie, they'll move on to the next movie room after waiting for a bit. If your multi floor visit is turned on, they'll even seek out the movie room on different floors. If that wait is too long, they'll get sick of waiting and go back to their bedroom in a huff. 'Initial Coins For Each Level Of Tourist' Category:Informative